


Struggle

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Loss, Love, Transformation, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Beast is transformed back to his true form... what if Belle didn't recognize him?





	

Who are you?

Who are you?

I knew a Beast. He was kind and dear, and he protected me and set me free, and I loved him.

You, a human prince, I don't know you.

You are a stranger, all the stranger for having the Beast's eyes. You look at me with a kind of tender hunger, softly, quietly, but I do not know why.

You have power and people listen to you, obey you. I am my father's daughter and I will not marry you.

I do not know you.

Set me free, protect me.

Let me go.


End file.
